The Labyrinth's Queen
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: It takes Three years for Sarah to Take her Rightfull Position as Jareths Queen now complete!
1. The Prophesy of the Labyrinth Queen

Disclaimer: don't own anything got it so don't sue me the only thing i own is my imagination that came up with this story.

A/N ok i know i had to get this one out of my head so for those of you who are reading my other Fic The Mate Bond another chapter will be up soon. Ok that said on to the story

The Prophesy of the Labyrinth"s Queen....

Only One May wed the King  
Only One Who's strength  
Who's Will and Who's Power matches His  
She will be Mortal  
And the only one to ever solve the ever changing Labyrinth  
The choice is soully hers and she will come to the King willingly.  
Though she will be the only one to ever solve it  
It will be several years before she claims the Prize that she one rightfully won.

a/n yes this is going to be one of those it is getting continued *grins*


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea everything else belongs to their respected owners.

"You Have No Power Over Me"

With those word he had had no choice but to send the girl home with the child. 'No power over you my dear Sarah? We shall see whom has power over whom' he smirked as he walked into the castle libary. He was determined to get the girl back. He had just lost the only one to ever solve the Labyrinth and he knew that she belonged with him and he wanted answers now.

Scanning the shelves he found the tome that he was seeking. He grabbed it and brought it to the desk. He flipped through it till he found the passage he was looking for. The Prophesy of the Labyrinth Queen. He read it and reread it over and over again. Trying to understand why she hadn't stayed like she was supposed to and then it hit him. the last line of the Prophesy satated that she would return after several years to claim the prize that she had won. He smiled and closed the book. Yes she would be his. The Prophesy had been partially fullfilled and Jareth fully intended to claim his bride.

* * *

She sat putting away all her childhood mementos and all her reminders of her time in the Labyrinth but she couldn't bring herself to put the statue of him away. Try as she might she just couldn't do it. So here she sat finally alone after the party that had insued ealier and just sat looking at it wondering if things would have turned out differently had she taken the crystal at their final confrontation. She had wanted to accept his offer there at the end she truely did but worry for her brother and thoughts of what her parents would say kept her from doing so. There had been a brief moment when she was searching for that last line that she almost asked him to take her in Toby's place. And it was at this thought that she asked herself 'What would I be doing now had I accepted the offer?'

However, what if's and what might have been's never get you anywhere and so as she sat there staring at her reflection in the mirror she remembered words he had said to her during her time there.

-Just as I can be so cruel-

"Sarah he must really hate you right now after all he told you he could be cruel, but he also said that i could be just as cruel" she told herself

-Your eyes can be so cruel-

"Then again he also said that he believed in me" she continued only now seeing the words as they were meant to be heard. He had never lied to her once.

-Oh I do believe in you. Yes I do-

Then another thought came to mind had he meant the words tho the song that he had sung to her in the ballroom? Because if he had.... She stopped to remember the beautiful words the that haunting melody

-There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thill is gone wasn't to much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down

Falling, Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're moving the path between the stars  
I'll lay my love  
Beneath the stars.......

By the time the song ended in her mind she had tears falling heedlessly down her face. It was then that she realized that dispite her age she loved him. And she now knew that those words had been sung directly at her and she knew that he loved her in return. She sat there cursing herself for being such a fool especially after she remembered the look that had crossed his face when she had pulled out of his arms in the ballroom and then shattered the dream crystal. She also knew that he did indeed have power over her for he ruled her heart and always would.

Then right before she fell asleep she whispered "Jareth, You do have power over me" She did not see the Barn owl that sat perched right outside her window though when she recanted her last words to her king.

He did though and almost croed in triumph. Within the owls body Jareth grinned. 'So she finally sees does she? Still grinning he magically gainned entrance to her room needing to look at the woman who held his heart.

"Sarah, my love. One day you will return to me. This I promise you and you will do so willingly, but i need you to know that what I asked of you still remains true. For I do love you i only wish that you will one day see it." Even though he knew he would get into so much trouble for it he climbed up into her bed and pulled the sleeping girl into his arms and there he slept.


	3. Wished Away

Disclaimer:don't own the Labyrinth or its Characters though I wish I did oh well one can dream

A/N well this chapter will be a lot longer :)D

Three Years later......

Three years had past since that fateful night. Three long years of waiting, wanting, needing to be with her. He was so close and yet not close enough to claiming her as his bride. Sarah. His one and only love. His perfect mate. He had penet the last several years preparing for the moment that she would return and the only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge that she would return willingly.

Then he felt a summons and cursed. He didn't want to meet the wisher but he had to obey. And readied himself to meet the wisher.

* * *

"Toby!!!! NOOO!!!!" Sarah cried out to her brother. Though she was secretly happy that he had.

Toby watched in horror as his sister disappeared right before his eyes. He had never believed that her tales of Labyrinths and goblins were true that is until he had snuck into her room one afternoon and took a book. Only then had he understood and as he watched her disappear he had to menatlly prepare himself for the meeting that was about to take place.

Just as Sarah had said would happen, all the lights suddenly went out and he was left standing in her room alone or so he thought. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and turned to find a man who seemed vaguely familiar to him standing before him looking quite put out. He some how managed to stop staring long enough to find his voice "You're Him. You're the Goblin King"

Jareth stood there hardly believing what he was seeing. There before him sttod the same boy his only love had wished away three years before. As he stood there he wonderd who the boy could have wished away. Oh he knew that there was a younger sibling but he didn't think that that was the one whom had been the one wished away so he just asked. "Come Now I would think that your sister would have told you not to wish for thing you don't really mean so tell me whom did you just wish away to me, Toby?"

Toby's jaw nearly dropped. 'How had the man known his name?' But then again this was the man his sister loved and he wasnted Sarah to be happy and if this Man was the one she wanted then so be it. He knew he was young too young to know about love and things like that but he also knew Sarah wasnted to be with the one she loved. Because of this he had decided to see if the words that she had used to wish him away three years before would work on her. He knew that she would never take it upon herself to wish herself away or even attempt it so he decided to take it upon himself.

"Well? I am still waiting?" Jareth asked the four year old trying hard not to act too intimidating.

"I....that is....." Toby stampered feeling the kings boring into him.

"Well?" jareth understood the boys fear are asked the question again gently trying to calm the child.

Toby gulped and then mustering as much courage as a four year old can answered, "My sister."

Jareth smirked he had been right the baby had been wished away he also knew that the child before him was far too young to run the Labyrinth to rescue the child. "So you wished away your baby sister did you...."

"No" Toby interrupted the King mid-sentence

"WHAT???" Jareth bellowed just then realizing who the child had wished away and his heart lept within him.

Calmly Toby explained, "I wished Sarah away. She wasn't happy here. She never would have wished herself away though I know that she wanted too. Besides I want her to be Happy she needs to be happy." he finished

The king stood before the four year old surprised by the childs intuion. Then he also realized that His Sarah was back at the castle. He also knew that he had to offer the child a chance to rescue his sister even though he already knew it was totally impossible, "Toby, do you want to rescue your sister?"

"No, she wouldn't want me too anyway." then the child looked up at the king tears in his eyes and said tearfully, "you're not gonna turn her into a goblin are you?"

Jareth took the child into his arms and whispered softly to comfort him, "No your sister will not become a goblin Toby she is to be Queen, though she doesn't know it yet."

"QUEEN???" Toby cried out surprised pulling back to look at the king.

"Yes Toby, Queen, she will be my wife. I love her as she I know loves me." he explained to the child a smile curving his lips.

"Then you will take good care of her won't you?"

Smiling gently at the boy Jareth nodded then stood and right before the boy the transformed and flew back to the Underground and to Sarah.....

* * *

MEANWHILE.......

"Toby!!!!!! NO!!!!" she cried out as she felt herself being whisked away. In her mind she kept repeating he's too young. Too young to run the Labyrinth. Yet another part of her rejoiced. She had secretly been trying to get Toby to wish her away for the last several months ever since her Eighteenth birthday. She wanted to be with him forever though she was just a tad bit scared to finally be going back to where it had all began.

She reappeared in the throne room filled with staring and awe struck goblins of every shape and size, who most she found were looking at her like they had just seena ghost. One brave goblin approached her and addressed her, "Lady Sarah???"

Sarah was taken aback by this little goblin who seemed to remember her from her last visist here. "Yes" was the only thing she could seem to say. Then the whole room errupted in jubilant goblins who ended up all talking at once. She turned and went to stand before the only decent place to sit in the entire room and shouted, "QUIET ALL OF YOU" and was really surprised when the room went completely silent. "Now can one of you please tell me why my name sent all of you into an uproar?"then sat on the throne and waited for and answer from the silent group of goblins.

The goblins stared in horror as she sat upon their kings throne and completely forgot the question she had asked as they all began talking amongst themselves..."Can she do that?.....King won't be happy......But be our queen..... she a Lady...."on and on the goblins kept coming up with excuses as to why she should and shouldn't be sitting on the throne. Sarah tried to catched the words they were saying and managed to catch one word that seemed to be one that coming to the forefront "Queen" Smiling she sat back and waited for the King to return.


	4. Reunions and Proposals

Disclaimer: don't own anything familar. I do own Adelay though.

Jarth flew back to the castle as fast as his wings would carry him. He couldn't wait to see her again. His Sarah. His only love. Instead of flewly direstly into the throne room where he knew she was waiting her instead flew to his chamber. He wanted to change(Vanity being a weak point in his character but who could blame hime really) he wanted to look his best before appearing before the woman he adored.

After changing he headed to the throne room. Upon his arrival he noticed two things one) that all the goblins were surrounding his throne and two) the figure sitting in the throne was none other than His Sarah. He walked into the room and up to the throne only to notice that the love of his life was sound asleep.

Sarah, having had to listen to all the reasons why she shouldn't be sitting in the throne, had fallen asleep in said throne. The goblins having noticed this stood there just staring. When they heard his footsteps coming into the room a few turned in fearful hesitation.

"Yer Majesty we did try to stop her we did" they all started when he silenced them all with a look. He then walked up to the throne and picked the sleeping woman up in his arms and left the room as the Goblins all looked on in silence and awe.

Jareth carried her to the Queens Chamber which he himself had prepared for her arrival, and placed her gently on the bed, all without disturbing her rest. He gently tucked her in and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before bending down and placing a tender kiss to her forehead. Then he left allowing her to sleep. Grinning as he walked to his chamber, 'She's gonna need it' he couldn't help but let the thought surface.

The following morning Sarah woke to a bed she realized was not her's. Looking around she found herseld in what looked like a Castle Chamber of old and then remembered what she had been through the day before and laid back and smiled. She would have to thank Toby for all his help one day that is if Jareth had not erased his memory that is. At the kings name she almost jumped out of the bed to go in search of him but thought better of it. Then another thought struck her how had she gotten here last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the throne room while listening to the goblins arguing about her sitting in the kings throne. Smiling she knew that he had brought her here.

Jareth knew the moment she awoke and appeared in the room but kept himself from her view just so he could watch her unbidden until he chose to reveal himself to her or if she called for him which ever came first.

"Well, Sarah you cannot stay in bed all day time to get up and find him" she told herself as she slid out of bed. It was then that she noticed him and she grinned, "Good Morning Jareth"

He was startled out of his fantasy at her softly spoken words and he quickly replied, "Good morning Sarah I trust you slept well"

She smiled and nodded. "Well, I....." he began then tried again, "Would you like to see the Gardens?" it was the first thing he could think of at the moment so caught up in her presence to think clearly.

'I would love too Jareth , but first off don't you think i need to change?" she asked indicating her attire.

He could have smacked himself but replied , "Of course you will find everything you require in the wardrobe there" he pointed to the wall across from the bed where the huge Wardrobe stood. "I shall send you your maid to help you." with that he bowed and left the room before he did something he would regret.

'Well, that was strange' she thought then turned to see a small girl walk in. "May I help you?" she asked the girl.

"His Majesty has asked that I attend you Lady Sarah."

"OH. And what is your name?"

"My name is Adelay and I know you are wondering what I am." the girl said then continued "I am a fairy my family has served the Goblin Kingdom for hundreds of years. I was honoured to be chosen to be your personal maid."

Sarah smied and said, "It is a lovely name and you are welcome. Well I had better not make him wait too long. I just don't know what dress to wear they are all so lovely."

"The green one My Lady, it will bring out the color of your eyes" Adelay said timidly

Thank you Adelay the green one it is."

She was dressed and ready to go when Adelay took her hand and showed her to the Kings Study, where she knocked politely. "Enter" came the kings voice from the other side

Adelay led her into the room and then left after curtsying to her king. "Ah, Sarah you look breathtaking"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Yes" Sarah answered as she took the kings arm and he led them out of the castle and to the gardens. A place Sarah would never have known existed. It was simply beautiful. "Oh Jearth this place is so.....so....." she was at a loss for words, so captivated by the sight before her.

"This is my santuary. A place to get away from the babbling of the goblins and the rest of the Labyrinth's inhabitants for a while."

'I can see why this place is so peaceful" She said looking up at him smiling.

"Jareth" "Sarah" they said at the same time

'You first" Sarah told him

"No ladies first" he returned

"Oh alright, "she began as she turned and walked away from him to the fountain that graced the center of the garden. "Jareth, I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened thre years ago, but you have to understand i couldn't let Toby pay for my mistake. When you said those things at the end I almst stopped you to ask you to take me instead. However I knew i was too young and I wasn't sure if you really would have taken me in his stead anyway. I didn't know that you really did love me then, it wasn't until I was alone and thinking about everything that happened that I realized that you did love me and I have beaten myself up about this because Ii know that what I did hurt you and that is something I shall never forgive myself for it. What I want to know now is can forgive me?" she stopped to see what his reaction to her confession would be.

He stood there listening to her and then when she was finished. He had hoped that she would confess her feelings to him that she would say that she loved him and wanted to stay with him but she hadn't. Instead she had asked for his forgiveness. He walked over to where she was standing and took her into his arms, "Sarah I forgave you shortly after you were sent home. I knew that what I had offered you then was not something you could accept and i should have waited but I wanted you with me then and I still do. I love you. I have from them moment I first saw you and I will til the day I die. The day you called on me to take your brother I was elated not because I would have to force to give you a choice between your brother or your dreams but because I would finally get to see you in person. You know that there could have been worse dangers in the Labyrinth don't you?" he stopped and she nodded he then continued, "I couldn't bear to see you hurt and so I sent you three of my most trusted employees to help and at the same time hinder you, for I didn't take into account your resoursefulness nor your stubburness. But I will say that Everything I said to you throughout your journey was true. Every word." he stopped and then in the correct fashion he knelt before her and asked again, "Sarah again I lay my heart at your feet and ask you to Fear me, Love me, Do as I say, and I will be your slave." he waited with baited breath for her answer.

She now realizing what those words really meant now smiled and answered, "Jareth, three years ago you asked me this same question and I refused you to save my brother now three years later you are asking again and I now understand what you are asking of me so my answer is this. You ask me to fear you and a part of me does but it is not you I fear my king it is the power you hold over my heart that I fear. You then ask me to love you well I do I think I always have and I know I always will. You then ask that I do as you say. As your subject I can do this for you will be my king but I cannot promise to alway obey you after all I am stubburn and willfull but i will try too but that is all i can promise. then as for you being my slave well I have a feeling that you have been for a very long time but I do not want a slave Jareth I want a willing Partner and Equal. So yes I will fear you Yes I will Love You Yes I will try to do as you say."

Jareth couldn't believe it she had said yes she would stay the Prophesy had been right!!! He jumped up and pulled her into an embrace kissing her passionately.


	5. An Underground Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea everything else belongs to their respected owners. the only character I own is Adelay and any other character not Labyrinth related

A/N i wanted to thank everyone who took time to read this story and all of you who favorite'd it thank you so much. I love hearing back from you guys so please leave me a review I also wanted to thank those of you who left a review i promise that this chapter will clear up the M rating also i know that this is going to be really long but i really didn't want to split into two separate chapters.

A/N Oh and its this chapter that is the reason for the rating so if your reading this you read it at your own peril i will not take responsibility for corrupting a young mind so if your not at least 17 don't read past this point. ok now with that warning on to the story.....

* * *

Sarah pulled back from the kiss and asked, "So when's the Wedding?"

He had anticipated her inquiry an answered quickly, "Tonight"

Sarah had not been expecting that answer and cried out in shock, "WHAT????"

He knew that this was going to come as a shock to her so he patiently explained the marriage ceremony between Fae couples, "Sarah, I know you don't know our customs and laws as of yet but the Marriage Ceremony between a Fae couple is quiet simple actually that is why a Fae man or woman waits to find their mate before well before sleeping together. Because that is the Marriage Ceremony. That is all that is required in our Law book."

"You mean to tell me all I have to do is sleep with you and that's it we are married?" she asked confused

'Yes, that is exactly what I am saying but I also know that because you don't understand this law I have prepared for a human ceremony to be preformed if that is what you would prefer."

She was surprised that he had thought ahead and to be honest with herself she was glad that he had; but she decided that she didn't need the human ceremony because she had chosen this life with him and it wouldn't do to start out as his wife being married in the human sense. She wanted to be accepted into the Fae community as one of their own, so she was going to marry him in the way of the Fae. "Jareth as much as I appreciate your offer to have a human ceremony; I don't need it... I want to marry you in the way of the Fae. For if I am to rule by your side then I need to accept the law as it stands. My only question is why tonight?"

He was surprised that she wanted to wed him in the Fae way but not surprised by her last question though he knew it was coming so he answered, "Because I don't want another moment to pass by.... another day to go by without making you mine for all eternity." he whispered as he traced a gloved hand along her cheek.

"Then tonight it shall be" she whispered back.

* * *

He left her at her chamber door with kiss that promised things to come and left a grin spreading across his face.

Sarah walked into her chamber a smile brightening her face. Tonight would be not only her wedding but her wedding night as well all rolled into one. That was when she noticed Adelay laying out a beautiful white and gold gown.

"Whats this?" she asked walking over to the fairy.

"Tis your Wedding gown my Lady" the little fairy answered her mistress and future queen.

Sarah had been told that to celebrate their wedding he was throwing a ball. So she knew that the gown would be waiting she just hadn't expected it to be so beautiful but then again she was going to be queen so elaborate was to be expected.

"My Lady?" Adelay interrupted her mistresses daydreaming

"Oh sorry, yes?"

"Your bath is ready" the little fairy smiled and led Sarah to the bathing chamber. Sarah stood at the entrance shocked she had not been expecting anything like this within the castle walls. She was beckoned in and then quickly undressed and in the sunken tub before she knew what was happening.

After her bath she was dressed in the gown and Adelay began to fix Sarah's hair. After what seemed like hours to Sarah she was allowed to look at her maids handiwork in the full length mirror. She gasped at the woman that looked back at her hardly believing that it was her.

* * *

Jareth left Sarah at her door and made his way to his chamber to ready himself for the coming evening. He was still in a state of shock though. He had not expected her to say that she would stay nor had he expected to hear her say that she loved him. As he prepared for the Bridal Ball as he had named it, he smiled.

After all these years the Prophesy would finally be fulfilled. The Labyrinth would finally have a Queen. For it had never ever been ruled over by both a king and queen in its entire existence. Mainly because of the prophesy that had been set into place at the beginning, none knew the prophesies origin or if as a living entity the Labyrinth itself had foretold its queens future. So every king that had ruled had had to find an heir on their own since all had died or given up the rule. Jareth was going to do the same thing when Sarah had wished her brother away. He had been very taken with the toddler and had decided that he would be the heir, but when Sarah had defeated him all that changed. She would be queen and their child (he smiled at that thought) would one day rule after them. Then he remembered something; Sarah was mortal; meaning she would die before him. That thought had him shaking. He wouldn't, couldn't live without her and the thought of her dying was not one he relished. He suddenly remembered a book in the library that said something about changing a mortal into a Fae and he raced to the library instead of using his magic to just transport himself there.

* * *

Sarah was led to a large door made of black crystal and told to wait there for a moment. Adelay left to inform her king that his intended was ready to be introduced to the assembly. She returned to Sarah's side after a few minutes.

Jareth was in the Ballroom awaiting Sarah's arrival when he saw her maid coming towards him. He knew then that Sarah was ready to be presented and with a nod to the maid sent her from the room and back to her mistress. He then stood in the center of the Ballroom and addressed the Assembled Fae.

"Lords and Ladies of the Underground as you know this Ball is in celebration of our new Queen. Many of you can recall the Prophesy handed down through the generations concerning the one who would be Queen of the Labyrinth. Many of you also remember the young woman that ran my labyrinth many years ago and won. That young lady has returned and I present her to you not only as your queen but also as my bride."

With those final words the doors opened to reveal the Prophesied queen. She made her way regally to the kings side where she bowed low in respect before being lifted up to stand by his side.

"I present to you Noble Fae your new Queen. Sarah."

Every Fae in the room bowed low to pay their respect to their new co-sovereign. She bid them to rise and the ball commenced.

Hours later she tried to hide a yawn from the eyes of her new subjects when Jareth walked up behind her and whispered into her ear "Tired?"

"Mmm" she mumbled softly.

Smiling softly he lifted her up into his arms and vanished.

He appeared seconds later in his chamber and laid her gently on his bed careful not to awaken her(as she had fallen asleep seconds before they had left the ball). Then he pulled up a chair and sat down to watch over her as she slept.

* * *

Sarah awoke early the next morning and sat up in a bed not her own. Looking around the unfamiliar room see realized then where she was and smiled when she spotted her husband to be sitting by the bed sleeping. Grinning mischievously she got up and walked up to him.. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder hoping to wake him she stood back and waited. After a few minutes and he still remained asleep she cleared her throat loudly thinking that that would awaken him and when even that didn't work she decided to try something a little more personal; bending down she placed a light, soft kiss to kiss lips before standing and waiting. She grinned when his eyes began to flicker.

Jareth felt someone trying to awaken him but he didn't want to wake up, he was having too good a dream to wake up from. He then heard someone clearing their throat but he still didn't want to wake up. After a few moments he felt soft lips press against his and he had to suppress a smile. He slowly began to open his eyes.

Sarah was wondering what was taking him so long to awaken when she noticed that he was looking at her with a grin on his handsome face. "You know this was not how I had planned to spend my wedding night?" she said mischievously

"Oh? And how may I ask were you planning on spending the night my dear?" he returned playfully

"Well, it certainly was not in bed alone if you must know." she returned just as playfully before turning a taking a step away from him.

'Oh no you don't Precious. You are not going anywhere love. There is no escape" he said as he caught her waist and pulled her fully back against him.

Sarah let out a gasp of surprise when she made full body contact with the man she was going to give herself too. She revealed in the feel of him holding her but then she had the urge no a need to kiss him. So she turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to give him the most passion filled kiss she could. When they parted neither of them could think nor breath easily. Sarah grinned when she saw the look that came into him mismatched blue eyes.

Jareth saw her grin and smirked before whispering sensually into her ear "I love you". He felt her bodies reaction to his words and his smirk grew. He knew the effect he had on her in fact he had always known. He knew that she desired him above all others. Knew that she had compared all the boys (for that is what they were) to him and that all had fallen short. He knew that she loved him completely and that she always had. It was the reason he had tried so hard to keep her with him in the first place all those years ago.

"Jareth" Sarah breathed out on a sigh. She wanted him now. She needed him to complete her as only he could. After fighting it for so long she knew that he was the only one that could ever love her they way she needed and wanted to be loved. No one else could ever take his place in her heart for he had buried himself deeply that she would never ever get him out( not that she would ever want to get him out). Her body responded to his whispered words and she felt a lightening bolt flash through her and strike her in a place that no man had ever touched. It was then that she felt his hands caressing her body through her silk nightgown. Felt his lips caress her neck before trailing back up to her lips and kissing her tenderly. Again she whispered his name and it only seemed to fuel his need to touch her more. She felt the gown being pushed off of her shoulders as it landed in a puddle at her feet. She then realized that she was standing before him completely bare to his appreciative gaze. However she didn't try to hide herself from his view though some maidenly part of her desperately wanted too. It was the look the fire in his eyes that kept her from hiding herself and she gloried in the fact that she alone could bring that fire into being.

He stood back to see her standing before her completely nude and not even trying to hide herself from his view. He had dreamed of this moment for the past three years though the reality put the dream to utter and complete shame. She was breathtaking. He wanted to worship her slowly, too bring her to ecstasy over and over again. He took a step closer to her and pulled her naked form fully to his fully clothed one, before taking her mouth in an earth-shattering kiss. Pouring all of his want and need into the kiss he transported them to the bed. When her back hit the cool sheets she arched her body harder against him needing his touch like she need air to breath.

"Please" came the plea from her lips. He knew what she wanted and began to lightly run his gloved hands down her naked flesh. The feel of those velvet gloves against her over sensitive skin was enough to push her over the edge and she came crying out his name.

When she had managed to stop the trembling she looked to find in his eyes a banked fire of desire still burning slowly but heatedly. He could no longer wait to claim her as his own and thought his garments away.

"That''s not fair!"

Exasperatedly he looked at her and replied harshly "Do you have any idea how annoying that phrase is Precious?"

She couldn't help the pout that formed nor the giggle she was trying to suppress as she answered, "Yes, but this time its not fair"

Trying to get to the bottom of her inquiry he asked, "How so" hoping that she would let it go so that they could continue

"You, my dear king, got to undress me but you didn't let me return the favor"

So that is what had made her say it wasn't fair. He grinned as he came down fully upon her, "Next time my love" he whispered into her ear before kissing the sensitive skin below it.

She completely forgot about what they were talking about and stiffened slightly at the feel of his nakedness against her own. Then all thought flew from her head as he found her lips and kissed her again this time probing her mouth for entrance. She opened up to his probing tongue and hers began to dance with his as their passion reignited into an inferno. He took this opportunity as her focus was elsewhere to run a hand down to that part of her that was still untouched. Here he began to explore her. Caressing her nether lips he parted them and found her center. She arched into his touch as if seeking some sort of relief that he wasn't about to give her.. As he continued to touch her his lips trailed down the side of her neck to her upper chest. He heard her moan of pleasure and smiled then slowly inserted a long finger into her vaginal opening causing her to stiffen and lay utterly still.

"It's ok love, relax for me" he whispered trying to calm her and relax her. He however was relishing the feel of her clamping around him so tightly, but he really didn't want to bring her any undo pain either. He was testing her bodies resistance to him and found that though she was tight her barrier that marked her as a virgin was thin and would be easily broken. He then felt her body relax its maddening grip on his hand and withdrew from her causing her to groan in protest.

She tried to relax to calm her mind but she knew what was about to happen and she suddenly found herself completely nervous. She didn't understand why she felt this way but she did nevertheless and she knew that she needed to focus her mind on something else anything to keep herself grounded while she allowed him to claim her. Then it hit her and even though she knew that it would be a very odd request she had to ask it of him anyway.

"Jareth sing to me" she asked suddenly

"What? NOW?" he said perplexed and distracted.

"Yes, now please. Your voice calms and relaxes me Please" she confessed and pleaded

He knew she was right but he was in the middle of a very intimate moment and she wanted him to sing to her? He wasn't sure what to do; he wanted to follow her command but then again he also wanted to get to the point and claim her. However he also knew that as tense as she was at the moment he would end up hurting her needlessly, so he agreed knowing that he could calm her enough to enter her. He began to sing to her her song the one he had sung to her three years ago. As he did he noticed how her body relaxed as the sound if his voice relaxed her and she opened up to him allowing him to press farther into her tight channel. By the time the song ended he was completely seated inside her. He lowered his head and kissed away the silent tears that had fallen when he had finally claimed her as his.

"Are you ok?" he gently asked wiping away the remainder of her tears

She nodded. Though it had been painful it hadn't hurt as much she thought it had. The tears were not those of pain they were ones of joy. She was finally his for all time (well for as long as she lived anyway) Leaning up she kissed him pouring into it all of her love and longing. She felt him withdraw and whimpered in protest.

Smirking he withdrew completely and readjusted her position and then thrust back into her, allowing her to feel each and every inch of him entering her. He heard her breathing hitch and knew that she was getting closer to her orgasm, he also knew that he needed to hold out for a lot longer if his plan was going to work.

Sarah knew that she was close to falling apart again and wanted him to come with her but somehow she could feel his reluctance to do so. She felt his need to hold off for some reason. She was even more surprised when he pulled away from her. She didn't need to wait long to find out what he was up to though.

He knew he had to do something to hold off his own orgasm so he pulled away and sat up grinning all the while. He knew she was wanting to know what he was planning on but it was something he couldn't tell her. He wasn't even sure it would work and he didn't want to get her hopes up if it didn't work. He would never disappoint her needlessly if he could help it.

"Come here" he voiced in a sensual tone

She sat up and crawled over to where he knelt awaiting her. "Jareth?" she couldn't help but ask hesitantly.

"Do you have any idea I have waited for this moment Sarah? Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" he whispered as he caressed her side.

Sarah had a pretty good idea what he wanted but she wanted him to be the one to tell or show her. So to answer his inquiry she simply shook her head and waited with baited breath as his hands ran up her naked spine caressing the skin there. Her breathing hitched again as her lower abdomen clenched as his hands continued to explore her naked flesh.

After what seemed like hours of him exploring her with his hands he began to explore with his lips. She didn't think that she would be able to take anymore pleasure he was forcing on her though never letting her climax. He explored her to his leisure and then when he knew the time was right he laid her back down and entered her in one quick thrust. She arched taking him into her as deeply as possible. They moved as one they way they were meant too. They both came crying out each others name as they did. Jareth poured everything that he was into his orgasm giving himself fully into her keeping for all time.

When they stopped trembling he pulled the cover up over them and held her close as they drifted off to sleep just as the sun began to break over the horizen.


	6. The Morning After Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth Characters I am just borrowing them for the time being I do own Adelay andany other non recognizable character though

A/N ok so here is another chapter dealing with a few things that were unclear in the previous chapters like what was it that he hurried off to the libary for? well keep reading to find out and you all thought that the last chapter s=was the end pfff!!!

Jareth awoke early the next morning- as was his custom- and looked down at the woman in his arms. His Sarah. His wife. His Queen. He still couldn't quite believe that she was really laying right there beside him. He hoped that he wasn't dreaming again because if he was he really didn't want to ever be awakened again. Shaking his head ruefully he bent and placed a light kiss to her temple then waited for her eyes to open.

Sarah was dreaming. Dreaming of Jareth and their life together. She smiled when she felt the kiss to her temple and slowly opened her eyes to look at her husband her king and her lover. She looked at her husband and grinned but the grin faded when she saw the shocked look come over his face.

"Jareth?"

He had been waiting to see if it had worked. Waited to see if she had been converted. He hadn't expected the outcome though. He had known that even if she was converted she would retain her human form and features and the only thing about her that would change would be her eyes he had not expected her to convert completely though, and that was why he could do nothing but stare at her in shock.

"Jareth what is going on? What's wrong?" Sarah asked suddenly becoming frightened. She moved to get out of bed and stood there looking at her husband wondering what in the world was wrong with him. She suddenly heard him speak but it was so soft she could barely make out what he was saying.

All he could do was repeat over and over again "it worked"

She figured it would be easier to talk to him once she was dressed and before she knew it she was. She looked over at him only to find him in the same daze as before. She knew then that she had somehow dressed herself but wasn't sure how? She went and looked at herself in the full length mirror and saw immediately why her husband was in shock. She was different! She wasn't human anymore! 'I'm Fae!' she found herself thinking. She looked closely at the changes her body had gone through during the night. He eyes she noticed were now two different shades of green her ears had a slight point to them and her facial features had taken on the same pale tone as Jareth's and she saw that her eyes also bore the same markings as his too. Wondering if she had acquired any magic with her change she thought about holding a crystal ball in her had and it appeared instantly.

So in awe of her accomplishment she didn't hear him come up behind her and embrace her. "Jareth? Did you know that this would happen?" she asked softly.

He kissed her head and turned her in his embrace so that he could see her face as he spoke to her. "Yes I knew you would be converted partially I never dreamed that you would convert fully though."

"Does this have something to do with the marriage law?" she asked after seating herself beside him on the bed.

"Yes and No" he began

"How can it be both?"

"Well you remember me telling you about the Marriage Law right?" at her nod he continued, "Well I realized before the ball that because you were human you would still grow old and die while i remained exactly as I am and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you a second time and to something that I had no power to control so I then remembered a book and ancient book in the castle library and i had to find it. In it there was a spell if that is what you want to call it, it was more like an instruction Manuel though. It stated the Marriage Law and said that if a Full Blooded Fae were to take a mortal partner as his or her mate then depending on the Strength of the two's love the mortal could be turned."

She mulled over those words for a moment and kept coming back to the last ones. Had she turned fully Fae because she loved him completely? She then answered her own question yes she did love him completely she had given up everything she held dear to be with him.

"So I am now fully and completely Fae?" she asked though she knew she was. She had already proved it to herself but she wanted him to say it.

"Yes, my love you are." he answered her. He was still surprised that she had loved him that much that she would convert fully. He also wondered if the Labyrinth had had anything to do with her converting fully too. He would have to have a word with the deity about this later.

A/N yes I know this is short but I wanted to clear up that one thing and give you a look at them the morning after. well you can always yell at me or praise me either one i like constructive criticism or praise which ever the case may be. and as the wise man's hat said leave a contribution in the little box. HAHAHA i had to do it but really leave something you know you want too


	7. epilouge

disclaimer i don't own anything sad really i think we all would love to own Jareth. Adelay and Darien are mine though sorry.

A/N ok i know its been awhile sine i last updated this story been busy with work and all. I know you guys thought that the last chapter was the end sorry but wasn't sorry HAHAHA

5 years later....

"Mama, catch me" squealed Darien.

Sarah looked at her four year old son who took after both of his parents. He had her eyes and hair color but his fathers authoritative nature. She only shook her head and pretended to not have heard him.

"MAMA!!" he cried again then laughed when she cought him up in her arms and spun in circles with him, making him laugh even harder.

"How about we go see what papa is up too hmm?" she said to her entergetic son.

"Okay mama."

In the throne room Jareth was standing by the window looking out over the labyrinth watching his wife and son play. How he longed to be out there with them. However, there were dignitaries coming to visit from a neighboring kingdom and he was trying to get things organized. Sarah had offered to help him but he knew his son to well and told her he would take care of it and to go have fun with Darien.

Turning from the window with he a sigh he murmured "Sarah, how you have turned my world you Precious thing. My Beloved wife and Queen."

He nearly jumped when she would her arm around him and whispered, "Beloved hmmm"

Trying not to let her know that she had caught him off guard he placed a brief chaste kiss to her beloved head and said "Of Course"

He then noticed Darien trying to hide a big yawn, "I think our son needs a nap"

Darien upon hearing the word nap protested "No, I don't I am a big boy." only to lay his head on his mother's shoulder and fall fast asleep.

"I will go put him down" Sarah whispered and headed out of the room.

Jareth watched her leave and wondered if she would be telling him soon. He knew she was with child again but she had yet to say anything about the coming baby..

Sarah laid her son down in his bed and tucked him in, placing a soft kiss to his pale cheek. She wondered what he would think about becoming a big brother in a few months. She still hadn't told Jareth about the baby because she wasn't sure how he would take the news. It wasn't common for a Fae woman to have more than one child in her life time and here she was about to have another in only a few short months.

She was a bit startled a few moments later when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and joined her on looking down an their child. When he began to caress her slightly rounded stomach she knew it was time to tell him her news.

"Jareth, there is something i have been meaning to tell you. And before you go and get all worried about anything its nothing bad. I am simply going to have another baby in seven months is all."

He smiled for he already knew this fact. He wouldn't tell her that all male Fae instantly knew the moment their mate became with child and when she had conceived the second time he had almost flew through the roof in his joy.

Sarah and Jareth together ended up with six children in all. Each and everyone of them a miracle to their father and a joy to their mother.

A/N well dear readers this is the end I hope you enjoyed reading this story and much as i enjoyed creating it.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I WILL BE REMOVING ALL MY M AND T RATED STORIES FROM THIS SITE SOON AND MOVING THEM TO ADULT*FAN*FICTION*(DOT)*NET. I WOULD LIKE TO GET IT DONE BEFORE THEY REMOVE THE STORIES FROM THIS SITE WITH THEIR CLEANSING! IF YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH THEN YOU WILL FIND ME ON THERE UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME...


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! 2

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme littlefairymaiden


End file.
